Send Me To The City
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the biggest company owner in the whole country, multi millionaire, has been sent to summer camp. Her mom and dad hit California for a 'business trip' and all she gets is summer camp. Wow, she is feeling so betrayed right now. Multi pairings: NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, GaLe, StiYu and many more! ***dont judge by summary***
1. Camp Nowhere

**title: **Send Me To The City

**notes: **I have no idea what im doing any more. But still, don't kill me.

* * *

Lucy hated this. _Summer Camp? This was all she gets? _After studying so hard, she managed to get straight A's and her mom surprised her with _Summer Camp? _Oh god, have mercy. And she was Lucy Heartfilia. Why would a Heartfilia be stuck in summer camp? They were richest, most famous and hottest company in the whole country!

She grunted, scowl on her face, as she hauled her pink suitcase on to her Daddy's car. Layla smiled at her daughter. She never made friends and this time Layla decided that Lucy would go to the Town Camp, Camp Magnolia.

"Mom." Lucy waved her hands at Layla. "Snap out of it."

"My daughter is going to summer camp!" The teenager inside of Layla awakened. Lucy hated it.

"Don't be all too happy about it, mom." Lucy scowled again, pushing on her favorite pink sunglasses. "I can't believe Daddy and you get to hit LA, while I rot in Camp Nowhere."

"Sweety," Jude frowned at her daughter. "I told you, it was for _business purposes_."

"Oh yeah? Who would go to _LA for business purposes_?" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy, stop being so _negative_." Her mom frowned.

"I bet you guys are gonna ditch LA and hit the Malibu Beach. Them you're gonna go on that new _Heartfilia Cruise_ yacht there and sail through California. Too bad I'm gonna be rotting in _camp_." The word 'camp' was muttered disgustedly by her. Lucy had more things to care about, like not _dying_ of boredom. "It will be all you guys' fault if I come back as a skeleton."

Jude actually considered this and thought about it for a while. He opened his mouth to say something but Layla beat him to it.

"No Jude, she will not _die_. And Lucy stop being so stubborn! There is nothing wrong in making friends!"

"I have my own friends."

"If you just considered Miss Spetto and the Gardener as your friends, then please reconsider that thought." Layla face-palmed.

Lucy stuck out her tongue playfully and got into Jude's favorite car, from the 15 cars they owned. Jude smiled nervously at his wife before getting in the drivers seat. Layla convinced him to make a _normal_ first impression on the camp. Which meant no limos and no bodyguards. Jude could not be annoyed more. But you know what they say, what the wife says, it goes.

* * *

So far, Lucy was not having a good time. Not at all. Jude tried his very best to cheer her up. He even tried getting her ice-cream, which he was sure would cheer her up.

"Lucy honey, please." He pleaded looking sideway to her face.

"Nope." Lucy affirmed, staring into the field in front of them.

"Fine be like that, we are almost there now." Jude sighed.

"Daddy, have you ever been to summer camp?"

Okay, that was a very stunning question. Now how could he answer that?

"Uh, no. I haven't."

"Oh great! Now I can't even get opinions about camp!" Lucy threw her hands in the air.

* * *

**notes: I** decided to start out paced and slow. This is hard.


	2. Ice-breakers and Counselors

**notes: **yo what up? I'm fine. Im totally fine. Guess what cool kids? I am going to Disney land! *cheers* my dad was thinking that we should go to Orlando for the summer and my brother started getting all hyper about the Disney Land! And my dad considered it! So we are chilling there! It's totally confirmed, (even if it's like 3/4 months before).

**title: **Ice-breakers and counselors.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how to be a _counselor_. It sounded like it was a big job and responsibility, but then again it sounded light and easy. Lucy did not know what to do.

The car came to a halt and Lucy stared nervously into the window. She only snapped out of her lousy daydream of going to California when her dad tapped her shoulder.

"Lucy, we have arrived." Her dad opened the door and stepped out to take her luggage. Lucy too, sighed and got out of the car, wishing she could be at home eating her mom's awesome blueberry pie.

"Daddy." Lucy stared at him hauling her pink suitcase out.

"Yes honey?" Jude answered her to his daughter, who was pretty much on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Will I get along with the other counselors?" Those words pierced through his heart. Jude grabbed his daughter and hugged her.

"Why not? Huh? Is there anything wrong with you? No I certainly don't think so at all. You will make perfect friends and you will be perfectly happy. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"Thanks daddy." Lucy hugged him back, smiling awkwardly. She let go and smiled confidently. She nodded, picking up her bag. "Okay daddy, I think I can do this by my self now."

Actually Lucy wasn't the only one on the verge of tears. Jude too was feeling the save way. He quickly waved at her and got back into the car.

* * *

Lucy wandered around the ground crowded with kids and counselors. It was very hard to know what was going on. She could totally get lost. Who was she kidding, she was already lost!

"Counselors! Counselors gather up here!" A voice rang through her ears. She turned around to see that this person who was yelling was right next to her. It was a woman. She had dark scarlet hair which came upto her waists and had a well built figure. Lucy figured she was kind of bossy and had a very loud voice.

A bunch teenagers quickly gathered near her, hearing the announcement.

"Okay. My name is Erza. I am your lead counselor." She boomed picking up a list. "Lets check all the packs, bunks and most importantly _counselors_."

Lucy stared at all the counselors. There was a lot of them.

"We always have _5_ packs. They are _Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus_ and _Mermaid Heel_. Any questions about those? No?" Erza explained. "Let's move on to the bunks. Each pack has 1 bunk, except Fairy Tail, since that certain pack is always full. There are 6 counselors in each bunk." She paused to throw her scarlet hair back. "Which concludes as 36 counselors. Remember, we can always have greater number, but we always have to give a good fight for the End Of Summer Games."

All the counselors nodded their heads, including Lucy. Erza took another look at her list, before calling over a long white haired girl. They whispered for sometime before they came back again.

"Now I'll tell you the bunk leaders. Me, Erza Scarlet, as Fairy Tail A's bunk," she pointed at the white haired girl next. "Mirajane Strauss as Fairy Tail B's," a black haired evil looking woman made her way in front. Erza pointed to her and said, "Minerva as Sabertooth's." Three others came to the front. "Lyon Vastia as Lamia's, Ichiya Kotobuki as Pegasus' and Kagura Mikovich as Meramid's. Check your counselor's guide, the bunk and pack you are in will be written below, when you find out please come forward to your pack."

Lucy quickly took out her guide, which was in her handbag. She unfolded it and found the corner. _Pack Fairy Tail, bunk A_. Oh boy. She is in Erza's bunk. Nevermind that, right now she had to go to Erza and Mirajane.

Lucy stumbled forward to Erza. Erza looked at her and asked, "bunk A?" Lucy nodded.

"Then come over here!"

* * *

Lucy was not all smiles and laughs. Her bunk mates looked like animals and she had never been to such a gross place. She remembered how she read a book about a cabin and how beautiful it was. How it smelled like Redwood burning. Well, this cabin smelled like dirty socks and the paint was chipped. Her bunk mates were _actually used_ to this mess, while she was not even close to being _used_ to this. She can _never be used_ to this.

"Uh, you're new, right?" A little voice told her.

"Yes." Lucy replied turning to her side. The only person she knew in here was the ever-so-scary Erza Scarlet. There was a little girl next to her. She seemed to be 15.

"Oh hey! What's your name? I am Lucy and I'm 17."

The girl smiled brightly and took Lucy's hand hers. "My name is Levy McGarden and I'm also 17."

_17. 17. 17. She is 17? As in s.e.v.e.n.t.e.e.n? _

Lucy didn't want to be mean but still, she looked 15 and she was 17. How weird. She tried to forget that awkward thought and decided to widen their relationship.

"Oh cool. My last name is Heartfilia."

"Nice! Parents' probably out on some foreign country huh?" This girl was very different. Usually, after the mention of _Heartfilia_, all the kids would come and surround her. But this girl didn't do that, nor did anyone else. Lucy has already started liking her.

Levy laughed at her joke and pulled Lucy. "Come on! We don't have all day! Unpack already!" For a moment Lucy's eyes were wide and she didn't do anything. Then she smiled and ran with her.

* * *

**notes: **I really don't know much about camp, mind you. And also I made my own rules in it. Like how the whole 'Natsu meets Lucy and runs away with her' was turned to 'Levy meets Lucy and runs away with her'? Please leave a review, thanks.


	3. Meet Fairy Tail A

**title: **Meet Fairy Tail A

**notes: ANSWER MY POLL, please uwu** It really helps, okay. winkwink_wink_.

* * *

The mess hall. Now Lucy understands why it's called a _mess hall_. Food was everywhere. Lazy campers an counselors roamed around the place like mindless zombies. It actually scared her a teensy bit.

"Come on." Levy held her hand and ran up to the line. She looked at the cafeteria lady and smiled. "Hello, Ooba Babasaama. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Levy dear." Ooba smiled, dropping a big fat blob of mush into some kid's plate. He made a face at the mush and left. Lucy felt uncomfortable eating that thing. She nudged Levy and muttered into her ear.

"What the hell is that?"

"Mashed potatoes," Levy paused. "At least I think it is.." She smiled nervously, giving Lucy a tray.

Lucy just stared at it, holding the tray.

"Do people die eating that?" She asked, seriousness lacing her voice.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Levy giggled grabbing a plate and handing it in front of Ooba Babasaama. _Plop_. It landed like poop. Ew.

"I think I'll pass on that." Lucy made an _blegh_ face at it. "What else is there to eat, or at least _consume?" _

Levy sighed. "Tuna sandwich. And believe me, even I don't know whats in that."

"Gross." Lucy frowned. "Levy, be serious."

"No seriously! It doesn't taste _that bad_."

"Fine, I'll eat it." Lucy took three breaths before giving her plate to the cafeteria lady. With the same gross _plop_ it landed.

"Meh." She stated. Using one of the plastic forks, she picking up and _consumed_ it. It tasted like _cardboard_.

"Blech!" Lucy cried.

"You'll get used to it." Levy shrugged.

_Used to it? What's that supposed to mean?_

* * *

Kids were everywhere. Lucy held her icebreaker sheet in her hands, feeling weird. Levy stood beside her happily.

"You write on that." She pointed at the sheet of paper.

"I know." Lucy gave an irritated smile.

Four more counselors emerged into view and came towards Levy and Lucy. She could make out that one of them was Erza. The other three were males.

"Hello, Levy. You've made friends with Lucy already?" Erza asked.

"Why yes!" Levy laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Erza." Lucy smiled. The scarlet haired woman gave her a smile and greeted her.

"Welcome to camp, Lucy. Enjoying so far?"

"Yep."

"Well, this is my partner, Jellal Fernandez." She said pointing at the bluenette next to her. She turned around to face the other two males. "That's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Natsu's your partner."

"Okay." Lucy nodded. The pink haired male smiled at her. "Hey, Lucy! I'm Natsu. The camp owner's nephew."

"I'm a Heartfilia." That's all that needs to be told.

"Cool. How many cars do you have?" Natsu seemed pretty cool about it.

"15." She said, not feeling that proud.

"Nice! Okay, guys, we're gonna go finish the icebreakers."

* * *

"Age?" The blonde asked her partner, after she filled in his name.

"18." He gave her grin. "You?"

"17," Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Now to the most annoying question, favorite color. How pointless is that?!"

"I know right! Anyways, mine's crimson. Yours, I'm assuming is, pink."

"Fave." Lucy winked. She already seemed to be in good terms with her partner.

Camp doesn't seem bad at all. She might actually enjoy it here. Smiling, Lucy handed over her sheet. It was done with pencil, as she just guessed out everything. Natsu seemed to have done the same, as he gave her his paper.

"Wow. Nothing is wrong."

"Your pretty good too. The only thing was that my favorite sub here is not hiking." Natsu smiled. "It's swimming."

"No way! Who knew!" Lucy laughed.

Yep, she had just officially met the best partner in the world.

* * *

** notes: **How was black Friday shopping my fellow Americans?


	4. Meet the Tots

**notes: **I remembered to update! Cause well, it literally just hit me on the head with a BRICK.

**random: **I watched Turbo today. Also, I am addicted to Timber the song.

* * *

Chapter 4

Meet the Tots

Lucy was squished in the crowd of kids yelling and laughing. She wasn't quite used to this crowd of kids and it was really new to her. Hair brushed along her palms and she cringed. All the kids were running, they brushed along her and it wasn't very comfortable.

Natsu was actually enjoying the amount of attention given to him by the kids. The smile on his face could make any new kid feel homely in seconds. Lucy could tell that he was quite famous here, since all of the kids were greeting him with "Hey Natsu!"

Gajeel on the other hand was very annoyed. He even pushed the kids away, giving them either death glares or dirty scowls. Even though, the kids seem to like him a lot. This gave Lucy a boost of courage. Because if they like _Gajeel_, of all people, why wouldn't they like her?

"Gajeel, smile." Levy shoved her elbow up his rib.

"Shut up, shrimp." He gave her a heated glare. Levy didn't look scared at all. In fact, she stuck her tongue out at him, making Gajeel sigh.

"You guys! Stop being in love!" Natsu made puke faces at them. Gajeel punched Natsu's arm. "We are not _in love_. We are definitely not _in love_."

"Stop it, Gajeel."

"You wanna pick a fight, big brute?!"

"Natsu."

Erza's glaring face made everyone shut up. Natsu gulped and turned around. Lucy too looked back.

"So how do you like camp, Luce?"

_Luce? When did he get the permission to call her Luce? _

"I guess it is fun. But what did you just call me, Natsu?" She tried not to sound weird and rude. Natsu was probably just trying to be nice.

"Luce? Oh that! It's just a nickname for you." He smiled. Lucy blushed and smiled. This guy was super sweet and she could just squeeze him to death and—

"You know, I thought your name was Luigi."

There goes all those thoughts about him being the sweetest guy in the world. Her thoughts were interrupted, as someone was yelling at Natsu.

"Natsu! Gajeel! You mofos actually left me waiting at the bus!" A raven haired boy, around the same age as Natus emerged from the crowd.

"Fuck off Gray. No one cares about you." Gajeel scowled hard at the guy called 'Gray'.

"Lies! Juvia cares for Gray-sama!" A blunette jumped from Gray's back. "Juvia will always care for Gray-sama!"

"True." Levy shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't really need that much care." Gray sighed, closing his eyes.

"Gray-sama doesn't need Juvia?" Juvia asked, dramatically, tears in her eyes. "Ok then. Juvia will leave and never come back." She took a step back. "Leaving. Next step. Leaving." She paused to look at the bunch of teenagers looking at her. Putting on a fake frown Juvia took another step back. "Still leaving."

"Fine. Fine. I need you." Gray just looked down, not really that guilty.

"Juvia is so flattered! Gray-sama needs Juvia!" She swirled around, hands crossed.

After that drama, Natsu took a step forward. "Gray, this year I have a new partner, since Lisanna moved to FT B. Lucy, meet asshole and Juvia. Asshole and Juvia, meet Lucy." Feeling satisfied, Natsu put on his best cocky smirk.

"Hey asshole." Gajeel added fuel to the fire. Gray tried smiling at him. "Hey Lucy, I'm the asshole. Call me Gray."

"Hi Gray." Lucy smiled. Suddenly she felt like someone was glaring very hard at her.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's. Stay away, Love Rival."

"Okay." Lucy awkwardly stretched the 'o' part. Erza's announcement made everyone go back to duty. A bunch of kids were already circled around Erza, meaning they were in her group.

* * *

Kids were everywhere, yet again. There were like 18 kids and it was super hard to keep track. The sock smelling cabin was now partially filled up. But since it was a rather large cabin, it seemed to fit.

"Alright everyone! We're your counselors and I think most of you would know us. Still, we are going to have the traditional introduction. I am Erza Scarlet. This is bunk A, Fairy Tail." Erza was interrupted by a little whisper. "Excuse me?"

"Where is Lisanna?" A kid with a cap which had cat ears, murmured.

"Happy—" Natsu began, only to be interrupted Erza.

"It's okay, Natsu. This year Lisanna is in the FT B bunk. We have a new counselor, Lucy Heartfilia." Erza announced. Almost immediately, the kids began whispering.

"A Heartflila?"

"That's awesome! They are like the best company in the world!"

"My mom once went on a Heartfilia Cruise yacht. She said it was amazing."

"I wonder how she is."

"She's probably very rich."

Erza coughed in order to regain the attention she had. "Guys, Lucy is rich, yes. But she's still like all of us. Just a normal girl. Nothing more than that, okay."

Lucy should remind herself to say thanks to Erza. Jellal smiled and took over. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, like most of you will already know." Kids giggled and some of the girls actually cooed. Lucy could tell that Jellal was quite the charmer among the kids.

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy winked and took a pose. The kids cheered. Levy was very famous and known as funny, to them.

"Gajeel. Gajeel. Redfox." The black haired male said, already bored.

"And ya'll should know that it's me and the only me, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu laughed. The boys were already so excited and the girls just cooed. They seemed to be so in love with him, Lucy actually began to feel jealous. Wait what? Jealous? She is so not.

"And then there's me. Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled awkwardly. The boys were now drooling. Lucy felt so uncomfortable that she held Natsu's hand and tightened.

"What's wrong?" Natsu whispered to her.

"Those boys freak me out." She whispered back. "They are ogling me."

"Hah, let them try. They can't touch you, while I'm here." Natsu tightened on her hand. Lucy blushe'd beet ret and faced the kids again.

_"I hope we can have a good time together, kids!"_

* * *

**notes: **I don't know what's wrong with me. This whole morning I've been reading Ereri fics and it's creeping me out.


	5. Campfire

**notes: **Music got the better of me. Last time I tried updating, didn't go so well. Fuck you music. Fuck you Ke$ha. ACTUALLY NO I FUCKING LOVE KE$HA AND MUSIC.

* * *

**Campfire**

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy grinned and turned to her new friend. They were at the cafeteria and having dinner. Spaghetti or something like that. Levy wondered why it tasted like rubber. Ugh, not a good thought. "So, how are things with Natsu?" Giving her blonde friend smile. She brought some of the rubber spaghetti to her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, red faced. She continued munching on her cheese burger. Unpleasantly, it tasted oh-too-much like cardboard and salt.

"How are _things_ with Natsu?" Levy asked again, with that look on her face. Lucy' stave immediately changed to a dark shade of red. "Levy-chan! It's not like that!" She yelled.

"Well, we sure do think so," Erza chimed in. She wasn't like the 'big scary Erza' it was break Erza. The 'girly and fun' Erza. The redhead grinned, shoving a spoon of salad in her mouth.

"Erza!" Lucy whined. "We're just friends okay!"

"Natsu never becomes so heroic to a newcomer!" Levy defended. Lucy gave her a look. "I'm a Heartfilia. Fragile, rich girl?" She did the DUH face.

"No one thinks of you like that anymore." Erza said to her.

"They do!" Lucy defended herself.

"Alright then," Erza smiled slyly. "Everyone! Don't ever think of Lucy Heartfilia as the fragile rich girl, okay!"

"Erza!" Lucy blushed hard and hid under the table. People stared at her, Levy and Erza. "Erza, that was a bit too much." Levy whispered and Erza yelled back at them.

"Okay! Go back to doing whatever!"

"Ooh! Lisanna's replacement is a Heartfilia?!" Someone yelled, before a wolf whistle.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Makarov, the camp owner yelled. They were at the campfire. The smell of redwood made Lucy feel cozy. It reminded her of the time her dad, mom and her spent the holidays in a cabin. The fire smelled good there.

"I like the fire," she stated looking at the blaze.

"Fire's my favorite element." A familiar boyish voice came. "Hey Luce."

"Hi Natsu." Lucy smiled, giving him space to sit. Makarov was giving a speech about camp. "Our camp helps children find out their hidden talent. Even if it's swimming or dancing. Even drawing."

Somewhere between 'hidden talent' Lucy's attention was lost. Natsu's eyes were distracting. They were obsidian, so deep and dark. So mysterious. The way that crooked smile never left his face, even when he was listening to Makarov. His neck. The defined clavicle. How those tight fits, fit him the best. She was absorbing him with her eyes.

_Stop it Lucy. The hell are you doing? _

Somewhere Levy smirked, nudging Erza. Lucy gave them a glare and looked at Natsu, who smiled in return. As Makarov ended his speech, FT B came to the stage.

"Hey guys!" Mirajane yelled.

"HI MIRA!" The kids yelled back.

"Today we're gonna tell you a story." Mirajane giggled, she looked at a short haired girl, that looked a lot like Mira.

"Lisanna and Bixlow have set up some amazing puppets for you!" Lucy remembered. Everyone was talking about her being the replacement of Lisanna. Bixlow was, most probably the guy with the helmet thing. Lucy thought

She saw Natsu's shoulder tense as Lisanna and Bixlow held hands. Lucy rose an eyebrow and put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. She felt hi relax under her touch.

She was curious. Who was this Lisanna and what does she have to do with Natsu?

* * *

It was 11:00 pm. The kids were sleeping and the counselors were in their rooms. Tonight was Jellal's and Erza's shift. So he slept with the boys and Erza slept with the girls. Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel were in their cabin.

"Levy-chan." She called to her friend. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Yeah?"

"What is the relationship between Lisanna and Natsu? Who is she?" Lucy whispered. Levy looked at her, guiltily.

"Lisanna is –"

"Hey, Levy! Get your boyfriend off me!"

"Dammit! She's not my girlfriend!"

Levy looked back at Lucy. "You go sleep, I'll tell you later, okay."

Now Lucy was overflowing with curiosity.

* * *

**notes:** hey guys! Don't blame me for the late update! Just keep reviewing and I'll be happy. Happiness makes me write more, keep in mind.


	6. Lisanna

**notes: **Hello! Anyways I have a fractured toe, so I'll spending a lot of time here. Love you guys. *mwahh*

* * *

**Lisanna**

Our blonde woke up in the morning, looking forward to achieving her objective. Mission: Who is Lisanna? Nice name, Lucy. She looked to her side, finding Levy asleep, peacefully. Gajeel and Natsu were on more like passed out. Levy was strong.

"Psst." Lucy muttered to her friend. She woke up. "Huh, what?"

"Levy-Chan, you're awake! Now I'll finally get to know who's Lisanna." Lucy cheered to herself. Levy groaned, pulling the covers over herself, trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey Levy! It's morning! Wake up!" Her blonde friend continued to annoy her. Levy finally gave up. She woke up fully and went to the toilet. Both girls got ready and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

"Hi, Levy and Lucy." Juvia greeted them with a smile. Erza overslept so Juvia took her place, being the third party.

"Hi Juvia!" Lucy greeted her. "How was last night?"

Juvia turned to a deep blush. "What are you implying on?" She asked. In return Lucy blushed too. "N-Nothing!"

"Well, Juvia slept fine." She giggled. Levy laughed along. "What did you think, Lucy?"

"Oh Juvia sees it now, Lucy is a pervert!" They both laughed.

"N-No way!" The girls both went to the counter. Unfortunately, Lucy wasn't paying attention, so she bumped straight into Lisanna. "Ah!" The poor girl screeched, as her breakfast fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. Lucy stopped laughing and turned around to see what she had done.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She held Lisanna's shoulder. She was so much in shock that the silver haired girl couldn't utter a word. The cafeteria was in a painfully eerie silence. Lucy cursed herself silently, as she helped Lisanna.

"I'm so sorry, Lisanna. I didn't see you." Lucy muttered.

"Y-You," Lisanna trembled. "You dropped my sausages!" Lucy flinched at the sudden outburst. Lisanna was angry? "I hate the sausages!" Huh? Lisanna giggled. "Don't worry Lucy. I hate sausages. It was Bixlow's fault, putting them in my plate."

"S-So you're not mad?" Lucy questioned her, feeling a bit scared.

"Nuh uh!" Lisanna shook her head. "Why would I be mad? Everybody makes mistakes right?"

"Right..." Lucy said slowly. Levy nudged her in the arm, telling her to stop exaggerating and move on.

"Bye Lucy! See ya around." Lisanna smiled, before going off with her boyfriend. Lucy stood there, shocked over what had happened. Lisanna was so kind. If it were her she would go like 'How dare you?!' Or maybe 'What the hell?!'

"Come on Lucy! People are staring." Levy held her hand and pulled her.

As they sat down, Lucy was still out of the world. _Why didn't she bash me up? Like, I thought in those cliché movies the whole IT girl was the bitch? What? _

"Lucy? Seriously what's wrong with you?" Juvia waved her hands in front of the girl That spaced out about 5 minutes ago.

"Oh—I was just wondering why Lisanna treated me like that?"

"Well, wasn't she supposed to treat you like that? Juvia meant Lisanna is a really kind girl, she's really fun." Juvia asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Lucy began. "I wanted to know her relationship with Natsu. He seemed to be really affected by her's and Bixlow's closeness."

"Oh, well, you see." Juvia looked down. "Natsu used to date Lisanna. And well, they got along really well. It was until this year when your mother called and told the camp that you'd be joining. So with that being said, Makarov put you into FT B and you were supposed to be partnered with Bixlow."

"So you mean it's my fault they broke up!" Lucy almost yelled, guilty.

"No! Not like that! Juvia didn't say that." Juvia waved both her hands in front of her.

"Anyway, almost a week before camp started, Lisanna called and told Makarov that she'd change to FT B, automatically putting you in FT A. What happened between them was, Lisanna told Natsu that it wasn't going to work out and she was interested in someone else. Even though heartbroken, Natsu wanted Lisanna to be happy. Which is why Lisanna is in FT B and is dating Bixlow." Levy finished with a sigh.

"Wow." Lucy muttered. "Just imagine how Natsu would've felt."

"His world would be crumbling, that's what!" Juvia growled lowly, staring into somewhere.

"What is – oh no! Oh no no no." Lucy began.

"Not happening." Levy sighed.

Because there was Gray, holding hands with a girl with black hair and glasses.

"No freaking way! That is, no way." Levy said.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's camp bitch Daphne. She came here last year, to spy on people. That's what we think anyway. She was sent by the Education Ministry in order to check the camp, and she's being a downright bitch." Levy sighed slowly.

* * *

**notes:** FINALLY SOME GRUVIA ACTION! Anyway, the last date this was updated was 1 Jan? Never knew that.


End file.
